


In Her Place

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Biting, Bruises, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Derogatory Language, F/M, Face Slapping, Facials, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Implied Bellatrix Lestrange/Voldemort, Incest, Licking, Multiple Orgasms, Mysoginistic Language and Beliefs, Parent/Child Incest, Pinching, Piss-Drinking, Pre-Canon, Pussy Spanking, Rape, Repeated Abuse, Rough Sex, Sacrifice, Sexual Abuse, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, breast slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Her Father always did want her to learn her proper place. She should probably thank him now that his teachings have helped her maintain a seat at the Dark Lord's table. No matter how much she fought him, Bellatrix knows Papa's teachings are as ingrained in her mind as he wanted them to be.
Relationships: Cygnus Black/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64
Collections: RelationShipping 2020





	In Her Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harpalyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this dear! Your ketter was *very* inspiring ;))

Even when her mind was empty, he was still there, right along with her, and always would be. He'd made sure of it. Every day until he died. Until she killed him by leaving the house and getting married. Until he killed himself by handing her off to Rodolphus, man to man, trading a wrecked daughter for a place in the world. 

_ "You take her, and I'll make a man of you in the eyes of those who matter among our kind."  _

He'd always hated her. Yet he needed her, Bellatrix knew. He needed her because Cissa was too soft, and Andromeda uninteresting to him. He needed her because their mother would hex him before she let him touch her again after she'd had three children. He needed her, because he was a man. 

_ "A man has needs, Bella, and it is your place to fulfill them. You hear me?"  _

She heard him. Even when she wished she didn't, and then after, when all she heard was static noise as he penetrated her, spanked her, made her swallow his seed. She heard him always —  _ "You are my whore, and if I have to beat it into you, mark your dirty arse with my palm for the rest of my days so you'll let me use your cunt as it was intended, then it shall be so."  _

There was one night in particular, Bellatrix couldn't tell why this one, which always came back, at random mostly, but in the darkest days inevitably. The night he'd bit into her shoulder as he came once, and then flipped her onto the floor and really took what he wanted from her. 

* * *

"You are leaking all over my carpet, slut." Cygnus sneered, looking at Bellatrix like he would curse her sooner than he would help her up from where he'd just thrown her down the very same carpet she was sullying with the come dripping down her thighs. "Lick it, and look me in the eye as you do it." 

His voice was as cold as it always was, and Bella, rather than wait to be told twice, did exactly as she was told. 

She was naked from the waist down, her skirt ripped off of her while her shirt laid half torn open with her breasts coming out of it. The carpet was rough against her abused nipples when she leaned down to lick it. It dragged against her tender flesh and once upon a time, she might have winced from it, but she just carried on with her task, looking into her father's blue eyes with as straight a face as she could manage as the taste of his come reached her taste buds. She lapped at the fabric of the family carpet, her ancestors' names woven into it in the tiniest scroll in a multiplied pattern of what was on the tapestry of the upstairs rooms, as if looking at her too, as if letting her know her place too. 

"Enough." Her father's voice sliced through the air, thick as it was from the memory of Bellatrix's muffled shouts from before. 

She stopped, but did not make the mistake of straightening up. Instead, she stayed with her chin to the floor, her hands at either side of her head and her knees burning from her crawling. Cygnus walked, slowly, measuredly, until he was standing above her, looking down into her eyes still. His pants were still open, his cock still out, his hands on his hips and his shirt open. 

"Open your filthy mouth." 

"Yes, father." Bellatrix said. She couldn't help the note of defiance that still filtered through the words, even after all these years, after all the punishments it had earned her, she still couldn't keep it out. 

Cygnus gave her a yellow-teethed smile, leaning down abruptly to grab her hair and pull her off her ankles with it, "You'll pay for that one in a minute." Then he pushed his thumb between her lips and kept her mouth open that way. 

Bellatrix did not close her eyes as her father emptied his bladder down her throat. She did not close her eyes as he wiped his cock against her cheek and roughly massaged her neck down to her collarbones so she would swallow his piss like a good girl. She did not even blink. 

"That's better, maybe one day I'll make a good little slut out of you." Cygnus grinned again. "For now though…" he left the end of his sentence to die in the silence, marching back to his chair and dragging her with him by the hair. There was no need for explanations either way. 

Large, cruel hands grabbed at Bellatrix's shoulders, and then hips and hair still, until she was laying over his knees with her head in the void, her wrists wrestled into one of his hands behind her back and his other hand resting just below the swell of her ass. 

"Thank me." He commanded, and before Bellatrix could even take a breath in, got started beating her arse until she thought her skin would break. 

Slap after slap after slap, that stung, and burnt and left her crying silent, unconscious tears while she thanked him automatically —

_ "Thank you, Father." _

_ "Thank you, for showing me my place." _

_ "Thank you, for teaching me how to be a good woman." _

_ "Thank you, Papa, for showing me what I'm good for."  _

_ "Thank you, for making me a better whore for my future husband."  _

And then it stopped. And Bellatrix did not even realize it had until her father laughed at her still thanking him, a dark laugh that filled the entire room and her brain, that crawled over her skin and seemed to penetrate her too, before very real, fat fingers actually thrust into her pussy and her back arched from it. What her body intended as rejection, her father took as confirmation that he was doing things right, and he moaned, right into the hollow behind her ear, his heavy breath warming the cooling sweat down her neck. 

"Tell me you like it, baby girl," Cygnus murmured, sickly sweetly, three of his fingers fucking into her cunt with the wet squelches of his previous orgasm slicking the way. She could feel him, hard again against her stomach, and she bit the inside of her cheeks, hard, before doing as she was told. 

"It feels so good," she lied, "Father, more, please, I need it." She moaned, and hated the fact that her entire body vibrated from the pavlov pleasure of being fucked like she'd been fucked so many times before. 

"Get on your back." He pushed her off his knees, letting her roll a few times before steadying her with the hard sole of his shoe on her hip. 

Bellatrix once again did as she was told, thinking of her beloved sister, losing herself in the fact that her being fucked so, was the way to let Narcissa dream of love and gentle husbands and flowers and everything else that her pure of heart sister always went on about, naive, and preserved. She spread her legs for her father as he kneeled between them. She threw her head back for her father as he buried his face in her neck. She white-knuckled the abominable carpet while her father slapped her face, bit her nipples and tugged on them just so she would squirm. He pinched her clit before spanking it, once, twice, three times, watching her jerk from it with an unimpressed look. 

"Whore." He whispered, and thrust his entire length into her, grabbing her thighs to fuck her harder, faster, uncaring of the burns of the carpet on her back, delighted by the red splotches that appeared alongside the blacks and blues on her skin as he kept slapping her breasts and squeezing them as hard as he could. He even held onto them after a point as anchor to fuck her even deeper. 

"This is where you belong, Bella." He breathed right into her mouth, "with Papa's cock so deep in your cunt you can taste it. Can you taste it, yet?" 

Bellatrix blinked, tried to find breath to respond, but didn't have to because her father pulled out as suddenly as he had entered her, knee-walked up her body and settled over her chest, the slick fabric of his slacks cool against her chest as he sat there, and jerked himself off above her face. 

"I'm painting your face white tonight, and you are not to wash it off until morning, you hear me, whore?" He smiled one last time, his chest heaving, and dumped his second and last orgasm of the night all over her face. Bellatrix blinked as little as she could lest she prompted her father to keep teaching her when he seemed ready to let her go. He would keep going tomorrow, no doubt, keep showing her what women were for. 

Warm come dripped into her curls, slipped past her split lips, teased her jaw, the smell of it everywhere, the taste of it the only thing Bellatrix ever remembered tasting. 

"I can taste it, Father." She said, as softly as she could. 

"As you should, as all bitches should." He nodded, getting up and righting his clothes. "Out of my sight, now." 

* * *

She could still taste it. Decades later, no matter what brought it back to the surface of her mind, she could still taste her father's mark on every inch of her body, on the soul she never thought about anymore — you didn't need a soul to be a woman. You didn't need to be a woman to be the Dark Lord's servant. But having a cunt certainly helped stay in his good graces. 

_ "Thank you, My Lord."  _

_ "Thank you, for letting me have a place at your side." _

_ "Thank you, for letting me service you as you need."  _

She would always remember that night. She would always remember the blue eyes of her father as he fucked her and threatened to impregnate her. She would always remember the day he decided she needn't have children of her own, only to be a hole for men to fill. 

She would always remember Papa's teachings, and the face of her Master as she pleased him with the present of her open legs, open mouth, ready to be bruised and used. 

Always ready to be as she should be, a good bitch. 


End file.
